STAR DESTROYER!
by Darsha2
Summary: Admiral Reget is your ordinary force sencative fleet comander who is caught up in the battle of Hoth. Read how a strange turn of events effects his life. IM BAAAACK!
1. Chapter 1

STAR DESTROYER!

By Darsha 2

I, Darsha 2, hereby assert that I do not own Lucasfilms, 20th century Fox, or any other Star Wars affiliations.

Admiral Reget was not pleased with his fleet's piloting. They were all fresh recruits, straight from the Imperial academy with no real flight experience whatsoever. He thought to himself, "Damn! These new pilots are terrible! I'm actually sad to know we haven't crashed yet." A second later, one of the crewmen told the Admiral, "Sir, general Trondan is hailing us." Reget nodded and barked, "Patch him through crewman!" the man pressed a few buttons on his terminal and Trondan's image appeared on the Admiral's view screen.

He was not a particularly nice looking man, nor was he very tall. In fact his figure reminded Reget of a fat, short, and ugly Hutt. "General Trondan, report." Reget ordered. Trondan spoke. "We are near the desired location, and are preparing to hold our position until the Emperor's fleet arrives." Reget flinched at the sound of Trondan's voice. His high pitched squeal could scare the living daylights out of an angry, full grown Rancor.

"Very well general, continue." Reget said as Trondan saluted and disappeared. "By the Empire! I hate that man!" Reget said to himself. Several hours later, Admiral Veers appeared on screen and asked Reget, "Ready Reget?" Reget replied, "Absolutely! Now, what is the planet we are attacking Veers?" Veers looked at Reget and said solemnly, "Hoth." Reget stared at Veers and asked in disbelief, "Hoth? But that place is a frozen wasteland! No Rebel could live there!"

Suddenly, Reget heard mechanical breathing, as did Veers. He stood aside as Lord Vader himself entered the screen. "I can assure you, Admiral Reget that the Rebels _are_indeed on Hoth." The sith lord said as his rebreather rasped sending a chill through both Veers' and Reget's spines. "Roger that sir… be-beginning our descent." With one command, "Attack!" Reget's fleet began to descend on the planet Hoth. Little does Reget know that on Hoth there is something more dangerous then Rebel troops.


	2. Chapter 2

STAR DESTROYER PT. 2

PREPARING FOR WAR

(I, Darsha 2, hereby assert that I do not own Lucasarts or Star wars)

On the main view screen of Admiral Reget's Star Destroyer, Hoth was growing closer to the ship as it prepared to enter the atmosphere. Reget flipped the comm. switch on his personal terminal. "All hands, prepare to enter the atmosphere and hit the ground firing! That means all combat personnel are to prep for air-to surface drop maneuver! Admiral Reget out." A signal lit up on Reget's terminal. An officer spoke through the main comm. channel "Sir, the Emperor's shuttle is en rout to our main docking bay!" Reget answered, "Clear a path for it to land and keep a close eye out on radar for any rebel forces wishing to assassinate the Emperor."

The comm. stayed off while Reget went to greet the Emperor. Reget was quite impressed when he saw the shuttle. It wasn't the usual dull, boring casual shuttles that high ranking officials or senators used. This was the luxury class! The Admiral couldn't help but marvel at the sight of it! It had the Imperial mark on each wing. It had the most current model of shuttle engines which were made to ensure perfect comfort on a trip through even an asteroid field! As the boarding ramp lowered and depressurized, Reget snapped out of the trance that the appearance of the vehicle had left him in.

Slowly, Emperor Palpatine himself, and two of his royal guards, stepped down the ramp towards the nervous Admiral. "Admiral Reget, I require a report on your current status!" Palpatine demanded. Reget replied, "My lord, we are preparing to enter Hoth's orbit and begin unloading troops." The Emperor smiled a hideous smile and said to Reget, "Excellent work Admiral! Apparently you shall be landing before General Veeres' strike force arrives. Continue your current operations Admiral, and then rendezvous with Veeres and the others to pilot the Walkers. Reget made a crisp salute, and then hurriedly got back to his control console.

Meanwhile, in the troop quarters, Deran Strife, or Rifleman Unit LI132, was growing a little nervous about the mission on Hoth. He was not a very strong man; he had joined the Imperial Academy and passed the mental tests with flying colors, as well as some of the physicals. He had read the reports of his unit being the first to enter the kill zone, and that Veeres' troops wouldn't be arriving for a very long time. Stuck on a frozen world with no reinforcements… that wasn't exactly the "thrill" he had expected of joining the Imperial Navy. Deran thought to himself, "Wow… this is going to be a living nightmare…" Right at that moment, Serene, also known as Marksman Unit LI460, walked up to him. She had golden blonde hair and shiny green eyes. She too had passed the Imperial Academy's mental tests with abnormal grades, but she also passed every physical test as well. "Hey Deran, you look a little pale. What's up?" Deran shook his head and replied, "Oh nothing, the cold's probably getting to me."


End file.
